


Spinning Tires Into Your Heart

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Violent, car crash, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow





	Spinning Tires Into Your Heart

It was a late Saturday night as you cruised down the small two road highway back home. Passing the city limits sign, you internally high five yourself for making it back before midnight. Not wanting your parents to have a heart attack for being out later than curfew; you sped a couple (that’s a lie) miles over the speed limit. Suddenly not far up ahead you see the reflection of some metal object in the middle of the road. Beginning to slow down, you realize too late that the metal you saw was a crashed motorcycle and not too far lay a crumpled human right next to it.   
Slamming on the breaks and swerving from the left lane to the farthest right as you could, the car skidded and crashed into the bike. With tires slashed from the ruined and misshapen motorcycle, both the car and motorcycle were now immovable and combined into one large chunk of metal that could be labeled as an art piece. With your head jerking forward and the airbags exploding backward; your head met in the middle. With the crushing of your head, you’re forced back with a crack of your neck; blacking out for a minute.   
Forcing yourself awake, you fought off with the now deflating airbag to exit the car.   
Lifting your hands to your aching head, you feel a wet warmth cover your palms. Pulling them back to reveal the horror scene of the large amount of blood coating your hands.   
Gasping in horror you look up in realization, “This can’t be happening..” Muttering to yourself as you run over to the reason of the crash: the groaning man on the ground.   
Rolling the groaning man over onto his back, you push his black locks out of his face to realize you know this man. He was the infamous Jughead Jones who was helping Betty Cooper run for student body president last week. Looking around for help, finding the street desolate and empty you spot lights in the distance. The White Wyrm.   
“Okay buddy, I have no cell reception and you might be dying so we’re making a truce on your don’t touch me law so I can get you some help.” You tell the unconscious man, lifting him up and dragging him terribly; ignoring your own pain.   
The short distance seemed to drag on longer than it would normally take, making the short trek feel like a mile had passed before you and the man barely knew from high school ever made it to the bars lit up doors. Pushing your way through the cracked doors, you trudge in with the taller man hanging limply off your shoulder.  
“Help! Someone call an ambulance!” You shout into the crowd of Serpents. Quickly some taller Serpents grab Jughead from you and you are rushed to sit at the bar.   
“What happened?” You hear the tallest Serpent in the room ask you, a very visible snake tattoo on his neck.   
“I found him crashed in the center of the road.” You tell him, not realizing why so many eyes were on you in the first place. At first you thought it was because you were a Northsider.   
“And what happened to you?” You hear a soft voice ask you, walking out from behind the bar was a short pretty female.   
“I was going around the curb too fast to stop when I found him so I crashed into his bike. Why?” You ask confused of her concern. They should be asking about Jughead, not you, you felt almost fine.  
Approaching you slowly, she began to wipe at your forehead softly. “You’re covered in blood. And it’s clearly not Jugs.” She says in a very scared tone, looking down you realize she was right. You were so focused on helping Jughead you didn’t realize yourself you were bleeding all over yourself and him.   
“That.. that explains my killer headache.” You try to joke, wincing as your smile hurt you.   
Rolling her eyes at you, she continued to wipe your forehead with an amount of softness you’d never expect from her.   
Making small talk as you all wait for the ambulance to arrive for you and Jughead, you were questioned little things by the girl named Toni, and her friends Fangs and Sweet Pea.   
“Soo, do have a boyfriend?” Fangs asked you eagerly with a big smile on his face.   
“Oh no thank you,” You wave your hand at him with a roll of your eyes, “even with my head busted in, I still prefer girls over guys.” You wink over at Toni, feeling confident for a person with their head smashed in.   
Loud snickers were heard from Fangs and Sweet Pea as Toni turned pink just as the ambulance people rushed in. Quickly writing your number and sliding it over to her with another wink, you tell her “Text me sometime.” as you are pulled away into the trunk with Jughead.


End file.
